


Thoughts of Then and Dreaming of Futures

by The_Smiley_Bandit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smiley_Bandit/pseuds/The_Smiley_Bandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having escaped from imprisonment by Union soldiers, the brothers find themselves reliant on the kindness of two strangers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Then and Dreaming of Futures

Now…

They had to get away, dogs and shouts could be heard behind the two men as they ran, dodging in and out of trees and thickets. It was both fortunate and unlucky that the night had decided to stay so clear and bright. The moon was dancing on the fresh snow casting the forest and its surroundings in a surreal glow. It was fortunate since the bright moonlight allowed the brothers to navigate the unfamiliar territory with ease, despite their injuries; unlucky in the fact that the very same advantage was also being given to the men currently in pursuit. 

Green eyes widened, their breaths wafting around his head as he looked around growing nearly frantic as he searched for a way out. They baying of the hounds grew louder; his heart beat was deafening in his ears, there, a deep creek and a natural overhang. It appeared to be big enough to fit two grown men tightly, it would throw the dogs off their scents and the men as well, since they would never suspect their prey would dive into the nearly freezing water at this time of the year. 

Tugging gently on Sam’s arm, Dean started making his way over toward the spot he had seen. It was smaller than he had originally thought. The ledge was above the water line snug and dry but only big enough for one person. The other person would have to stand chest deep in the water to remain hidden. Hazel eyes blinked blearily up at him as he sagged in his brother’s arms. The baying of dogs snapped Dean out of his thoughts, pushing Sammy onto his shoulder he managed to get them both into the shelter just in the nick of time. Sam was tucked up in the crevasse under the tree as Dean waded into the water and hid under the exposed roots. The youngest Winchester was delirious, but thankfully silent and Dean hurt, he just hurt, he couldn’t feel a thing beyond the bone chilling cold surrounding him, positive that his chattering teeth would betray their location. Holding his breath he prayed that the men and dogs would simply pass them by. As he stood shivering in the water his mind began to wander. 

Then…

Dean frowned as he approached the homestead he and Sam had shared with their father for as long as he could remember. It was a modest set up only fifteen acres with a nice little house and a barn, which housed a few animals, namely Dean and his father’s horses, a milk cow, a few chickens and the donkey they had found trapped in a wire fence last spring. It was far enough from town that they could stay to themselves if they wished but not so far that it was inconvenient when they needed to head into town to fetch fresh supplies. All in all it was exactly what Dean wanted and he had never been happier, even if it was a bit lonely now that both his Father and Sammy were gone. 

Dean’s father just up and disappeared one day with out a single word to his eldest son, he had simply looked at his son one morning, given him a nod and headed into the morning sun. After several weeks with no word from the man the older boy had contacted everyone he could think of. Judge Robert Singer, a close family friend, had put word out to the local Marshals to keep an eye out and the Indians that the Winchesters traded with regularly had not seen hide or hair of him for nearly six months. The tribe had offered the eldest son a place among them until the older man returned, fearing the solitude the land offered. But Dean gently declined and continued his search. As the weeks turned into months Dean slowly grew from worried, to angry, to simply apathetic. 

Sam, however, was an entirely different story and Dean knew exactly where he was. He was, or had been, at some fancy school back east studying to become a lawyer. He had left the homestead as soon as he was able with out so much as a glance backwards. It had been nearly two years since he had seen his younger brother, every so often Dean would receive a letter and then nothing for a while. Dean had taken it upon himself to send Sammy as much money as he could to help with his schooling since he and their father had parted on not so friendly of terms. Despite everything that had happened Sam had surprised Dean and returned home almost immediately after receiving the letters Mrs. Harvell had written for Dean while he had been in town one day. Unlike his brother Dean was never what one would call a studious child, he could read a bit but the letters seemed to move around on him and they never looked the same way twice. Sam tried constantly to help but it was embarrassing for Dean and frustrating to Sam so eventually they had given up. 

Which lead him to the surreal scene unfolding before him. The youngest Winchester was currently standing at the front of the small house with his back so tense bones could be heard creaking from across the yard; the posture screamed one thing. Threat. Dean jumped down off of Pala and gave her a nice soft pat on the neck as he brushed the dust off of his work pants and put on the fake smile he wore so often these days. 

The cold eyes gazed at Sam with a sneer as he spoke, “Now remember what we have discussed. There is a letter enclosed that you will more than likely have to read to your brother.” At this the gaze turned to Dean with a sneer and a bit of a leer as the soldier sized up the eldest son, with a superior smirk he mounted his horse and left his underlings trailing behind him.

Dean came up behind his brother, “Sammy?” 

The younger son jumped a bit and turned around sheepishly, his fine clothes standing out sharply against the backdrop of the farm. It wasn’t the first time Dean realized that his brother was destined for bigger and better things. His life was not on this farm, it was out there in the wide world making a difference. Dean ran a dirty hand through his military short hair as Sam’s eyes darted back and forth. 

“Um I’m not sure but I think it has to do with Dad.” With that Dean motioned Sammy towards the house while he took Pala’s reigns and gently lead her into the barn and a nice warm stall, a good brushing, a rub down and her oats. The clouds had taken on a gray twinge lately, and according to the Indians it was going to be a very bad winter. 

It was several hours later that found the boys sitting around the fire full from a good meal and lulled into relaxation by the heat and mesmerizing dance of the flames in the grate. Dean was whittling something as Sam finally took out the letter and began to read it. Green eyes gazed at him casually reading the emotions on his brother’s face. It went from curious to worried to furious in about three minutes. 

“What’s up?” 

Sammy shifted in his seat, “Well apparently Dad owed some pretty hefty debts to the new Government, and they are calling them due?” 

“Debts? No Dad owns this land out right.” 

“I don’t know Dean this doesn’t specify what debts are owed, I don’t think they are talking taxes.” 

“How much?” 

“That’s it they are not asking for money. You are being drafted into the Confederate Army, apparently there is a shortage of skilled trackers and you are being called into service. At the end of your service all of Dad’s debts will be considered repaid in full.” 

“Can they do that?” 

Sam shrugged, “I don’t see why they couldn’t. Similar things were done in Europe all of the time.” 

The brothers sat quietly for several moments. “What are you going to do?” 

“Do you honestly think it is legit?” 

“I don’t know Dean, I really don’t. Something seems fishy though.” 

“Ya that guy you were talking too, he. Something was definitely off.” Dean was watching the fire and finally continued, “As far as I know Dad didn’t have any debts. At least none that I knew about.” He chewed on his lip for a moment. “I’ll go see Bobby about it tomorrow. I need to head into town and pick up some supplies anyway. He’ll know.” 

…

Judge Robert ‘call me Bobby’ Singer looked up from the letter in his hand toward the young man in front of him. Singer frowned as he regarded those innocent green eyes. “Sorry Dean, but it’s legit. Though apparently you may refuse if you wish.” Despite his words the tone in the voice said that the older man believed otherwise. 

“Ya well I was afraid of that. Sam said he’s heard of things like this but never directly. I was hoping it was some kind of prank.” 

Bobby looked back down at the letter and his frown grew deeper as he read the name at the bottom. His frown deepened, as Dean leaned closer to the desk fiddling with a toy cannon on the corner. General Zachariah Bedrieger the guy was a snake, had his hand in every black market operation a man could get into. He looked back over at Dean who was still pushing the little toy around. This was bad, frowning he made a point to contact a few people he knew in the Army to keep and eye out for the man should he “decide” to oblige them. 

“So um Sammy’s back in town huh?” 

“Ya got in two days ago.” Dean replied with a shrug. 

“Dean, boy, you need to do what you think is right, but this man this General Bedrieger. You need to stay on your toes boy; he doesn’t play by the same rules as everyone else. He’s…” he trailed off rubbing his hand over his face tiredly. “Just be careful who you trust okay?” 

“Do you think that they will actually cancel the debt?” 

“Ya, the letter is legit just not who they had sign it. I’ll hold on to it for you should they try anything later on.” He gave Dean a smile. 

“Well Bobby looks like I’m going to war. Would you, uh, look after Sammy and the animals for me? If it’s not any trouble that is.” 

“You idiot, of course it’s not any trouble. I’ve been lookin’ out for you boys your whole lives. Why would I stop now?” Dean just gave his small grin and sat back in the chair sipping the fine whiskey the older man had offered him. Bobby Singer had been looking out for Dean and Samuel Winchester as long as he had known the two boys. Mary died of a fever while Sammy had been young and John had never been the same. Distant from his boys driving them to succeed in anyway that he could, but he was closed off, you never saw him hug or comfort them. In one instance during a visit, Dean had been thrown from his horse and taken a serious fall. The young man hid his injury for nearly two hours cooking dinner and making sure that Sam had done his lessons before Bobby had cornered him about it. 

The small arm had been badly broken tucked tightly into his side; he hadn’t even made a sound when Bobby had pulled the arm out to look at it. He asked Dean why he didn’t mention the injury sooner. Those green eyes just looked at him resigned and said that ‘they didn’t have the money for a doctor and that men didn’t cry when they got hurt. They did what needed done despite it.’ 

Robert was furious, he knew John would never lay a hand on either of his boys and that he loved them dearly but often Singer found him self wondering if the distance and apathy might have been even worse. He sent one of the deputies that had come with him into town to fetch the doctor. A flick of water brought the judge from his musings as he looked up to see Dean grinning at him. 

“Penny for your thoughts old man.’ 

“I’ll old man you Winchester.” He growled good-naturedly. 

It was a week later with a letter of introduction from Bobby to a few people that Dean could trust, and a promise to take care of his animals and Pala, especially, that Dean set out with a determined Sam by his side. 

Now…

Dean didn’t know how long he had been standing in the water or how long it had been since he had last heard any sound of their pursuers. His mind had been wandering, and that was dangerous especially when you were hiding. Making a quick check of his surroundings he tried to climb his way out of his hiding place only to find that he could not seem to move. Clenching his chattering teeth hard he managed to work himself out of the water and collect his brother who was starting to stir, despite the nasty bullet wound in his side. 

He gently shook his brother away, as the hazel eyes opened to him blearily. “Dean?” 

“Ya…ya Sammy its me. Do you think you can walk? I..I..d..d..don’t think I can carry you right now and we have to find shelter.” 

“Huh? Um ya.” He gave a shout of pain as he pushed himself up and out of the nest he was in and reached down to help Dean crawl out of the water. The cold had cleared the confusion out of Sam’s head as he frowned at his brother. 

“Dean why in the hell are you wet?” 

“Hidin’ from the hounds n…n..needed to throw them off of our scent.” 

Sam hissed, “Damn it you’re freezing. We need to keep moving.” 

Looking around they noted that most of the prints headed off into the south so the brothers headed west. 

They traveled without incident for the rest of the night, going slowly but still moving, Sam was on fire tucked against Dean’s side as the fever spread, Dean was as frigid as the air around them. Sam knew he’d be lucky if he managed to keep most of his toes they way things were going. 

They needed to keep moving if they were going to evade capture but it was growing hard to move on, Dean was starting to stumble and was an alarming shade of gray and Sam knew that he’d be an odd mixture of the gray Dean was sporting and the flushed that signaled fever. When suddenly Dean stopped jarring the bullet lodged in Sam’s abdomen, causing him to hiss. 

“Dean?” 

“Look Sammy over there.” He pointed to a point far off in the distance, it was faint and the hand shook as it pointed out the small pinprick of light. Sam was getting ready to tell Dean that he was seeing things when he saw it in a clearing in the trees. A wisp of smoke was dancing in the moonlight. Feeling another burst of energy the brothers headed toward the homestead, praying all the while that it wasn’t the very soldiers they were running from. 

It was small much like the one they had left in Kansas; the barn opened up to a clearing which was bound by a wooden fence that backed up against the forest, a wave of relief brushed through Dean, he’d be able to rest a bit, and get some water into Sam. Risking it he tugged his brother forward and managed to get them both into the barn without incident. 

It was larger than their own and blessedly warm and dry. Dean stuck his hand out to the two curious horses that nickered at the brothers and reached out to sniff at him. They made a small sound and bumped his arm gently when he stilled and remained so for too long. Further up a cow made a small sound of inquiry to which the horses answered. None of the other animals made a commotion as the new comers found an empty stall with nice warm hay and collapsed into it. Dean just managed to get some water into Sammy before both of the Winchesters succumb to their ailments and slipped into unconsciousness. Despite the warmth of the barn and the hay Dean shivered uncontrollably and the water on this clothes wicked into Sam’s as he snuggled ever closer to his brother seeking warmth from the fevered body, which made Sam shift even further away to hide from the cold emanating off of the other form. In the end they subconsciously moved into the furthest corner of the stall and into the deepest part of the hay and didn’t move again for several hours. 

The sun was starting to peak into the windows when something filtered into the sleep Dean found himself in. It was a voice. A calm soft voice that carried through out the barn as the man checked on each of his animals one by one. He talked softly to the goat and the cow as he milked them and brushed them before he gave them their breakfast. Dean could not hear what was being said, but noticed that the horses stamped their feet eagerly awaiting his attentions. Finally the man finished and made his way back towards them. His voice surrounded Dean and seeped into him. 

The voice laughed gently as he brushed their coats and tails, cleaning out the waste in their stalls. Replacing it from the hay from the next stall over, he tensed unconsciously once when he heard the gentle footsteps coming closer and the door to their hiding place open. He knew they were trapped, he couldn’t move and Sammy hadn’t moved for nearly the whole time they’d been here. When suddenly the two horses whinnied bringing the man’s attention back toward them, laughing and chiding them gently the man fed them each a sugar cube and headed back out into the cold taking his voice with him. 

Dean stayed still, not that he could have moved if he had wanted too, even the horses were still. After several moments he heard the nickering of the horses and the other animals as he fell back into his fevered sleep, they’d keep watch they seemed to say as the dreams came. 

Then…

Dean looked at the city around them, a feeling of dread filling him as they stood before the office that would decide their fates. Dean hated cities; everything was too close, too cramped. He love nature, the trees and wide open fields, he loved taking his horse out and just riding for hours. Loved working the fields and fishing in the lakes. He and his father would ride out to see the Indians every three months or so, trading what ever their farm produced for food and blankets. The Indians loved the two children respecting each of their differences. Both Mary and John were also loved by their Indian neighbors and at the birth of each of their children the Winchesters made a point to introduce them to the elders of the tribe. 

Dean the elders said had a gift a connection with the animals and nature around him, they loved him and would protect him, even the fiercest of predators would guard him to the death. Sam was different his gift was more internal, in healing and understanding. Where Dean was of nature and a warrior, Sam was of the sky and a healer and Dean was his protector. Neither of the parents objected when the wizened healer of the tribe had said a prayer over their boys and made prediction of their future. They just smiled and thanked them for their generosity and their acceptance, pushing the predictions to the back of their minds. 

They had told Dean many years later what had been said and every so often the words would dance across his thought before disappearing. Standing in front of this office was one of those times, filled with trepidation and unease he squared his shoulders and glanced at Sam. He too had a look of determination in his eyes and together as one front they entered into the office neither one looking back. 

Now…

A fox barking off in the distance drew Dean out of his dream’s long enough to get some water into both Sam and himself before drifting off into sleep curled tightly against his brother’s side. He needed to get up to get Sammy help but he couldn’t move, the pull of sleep was too great, as he fell into dreams once again. 

Then…

Luckily for the brothers they were not going to serve under General Bedrieger, the man gave Sam the creeps the way his gaze focused on his brother. It made Sam feel dirty just being in the same room as that man, Dean shifted beside him; he could tell Dean’s own skin was crawling. They were sent to work in the field almost immediately working as a unit. Helping the soldiers hunt and track the Union troops. They were privy to the coming and goings of their own side’s men so that they could better decipher the movement of the enemy, which, in time, would make them prime and wanted targets for capture, when the enemy found out about them. Their prowess soon spread far and wide between both sides, which made it no surprise that after nearly a year of service they were finally captured by Union soldiers and shipped up north for questioning. The forces in this region were growing desperate in their attempts to get a foothold. 

They were questioned for days upon days with no rest, the tactics becoming more and more brutal as the days passed. But they would not or could not grasp the facts that Dean and Sam Winchester did not have the information they sought. With one last kick of disgust to Dean’s chest the Colonel in charge stormed out of the cell cursing as he went. Green eyes met hazel they had to get free, the next round would surly kill at least one of them; most likely they both would die. Which lead them to their current situation. 

Now…

It had been two days since the discovery of the barn where they were hidden; another voice joined the first voice as the goat bleated her warning. The new voice wasn’t as deep as the first one but just as pleasant as it laughed and joked with the other one when suddenly it stopped short just outside their door. Dean tensed as he heard the figure kneel down and make a small noise to him self before standing. With one last look at the door he followed the other man out and into the sunshine. 

Dean forced himself awake, they had to get out of here; they had lingered too long. With every bit of effort he could muster he pushed him self up. The world spun on its axis as he reached out a hand to the wall to steady himself. He looked down at his brother noting the rise and fall of the chest and the shallowness of it, he needed help desperately, he whirled around when he heard the voices come back, he was too late as the stall door was yanked open and a gun drawn on them. Green eyes met golden ones as he turned startled and then the world spun again and he was falling. The first man yelled as Dean felt himself being caught in strong arms, the last thing he saw was a shot of piercing blue before the darkness overtook him. 

…

Gabriel watched with unease as his brother worked on the young man currently occupying the dinner table, Castiel was finally finished retrieving the bullet that had been lodged in the man’s gut. The other man was curled up in a corner watching the whole scene with a haunted and feral look in his green eyes. Those eyes were currently following him as he paced around the perimeter of the small room. The Marshall took in the clothes ragged Confederate grays decorated both men in places but mostly they were torn and soiled in such a way that they were barely recognizable. They had to be the prisoners that Michael and the other soldiers had been searching for the last few days. He noted Castiel as he came up beside him and watched the other man as well drying his hands. 

“He will live.” He said loud enough for the other to hear, “But I need help getting him into the bedroom Gabriel. You think you can manage it?” 

“You think I’m gonna leave you alone with that one?” Blue eyes turned away from the golden ones and regarded the man curled in the corner and tilted his head in the way that reminded Gabriel of a curious bird or a dog. 

“All will be fine.” He patted Gabe’s arm and slowly approached the other man. “Your brother, he will be alright. He just needs to rest. Gabriel is going to take him into the next room so that he might sleep more soundly. “ Green bore into his own and back toward his brother. 

“Sam?” 

“He will be fine. I am a doctor, I need to check you and see if you are injured as well. Is that okay?” All he received was a confused look and tried again. “You are not well I need to look you over before I allow you to sleep. May I?” 

Dean was confused, he should be snarling trying to get to Sammy but he couldn’t move, he could barely think. His head was pounding; his chest felt like horses were standing on him, everything hurt. All he could see were blue eyes as he registered somewhere that Sam was scooped up gently and taken away. Those blue eyes crinkled a bit at the ends as the man smiled and held out a hand. 

Instead of angry or scared he felt calm the whirling of his mind rested when he heard that voice or saw those eyes, with out realizing it he reached out and took the other man’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up and sat on the table. Gentle hands worked the buttons of his uniforms as the ragged and useless jacket was pulled off and laid gently beside him. The stranger talked in a soothing tone as he worked, gently telling Dean what he was doing and was quick to apologize when Dean hissed in pain. The sound of the other man’s lungs was a great concern as was the fever that had set in soon after the men had been brought back inside. Castiel knelt down to take off the muck encrusted boots; they smelled and would have to be burned along with both sets of clothing. He frowned when he saw the condition of the feet; the color was off; he massaged them trying to get the blood flowing back through them as the man breathed his rattling breaths above him. Castiel smiled as green eyes gazed back down at him, “They might look bad now but don’t worry we will have you right as rain in no time.” He stood as Gabriel walked in. 

“He is already a sleep do you need help with this one?” 

“Yes would you steady him please while I finish going over him?” Gently the doctor pulled Dean into a standing position while the other man made a noise letting him know where he was before gently putting an arm around his waist as the rest of his clothes were pulled off and tossed away. “We filled a tub with some water earlier do you think you could sit in it for me?” 

“Sam?” 

“He is fine, sleeping. He has had a very trying day I’d imagine.” 

Once again Dean found himself succumbing to the lull of that voice and allowed them to steer him toward the water. He hissed as he sat down; in only moments the water felt like a godsend, he hadn’t realized how cold he was. Gentle hands were working his feet as the other stood near should he be needed. 

“Now what found you two sleeping in my barn? And in weather like this, it’s been a blizzard out there for two days?” 

“Needed to get Sammy away. Gonna kill him.” He slurred as sleep threatened to take over he felt a little wiggle to his foot. 

“Come on stay a wake just a little bit longer. I need you to drink some broth. Why were they going to kill you?” 

“So many questions, we didn’t know what they wanted.” Blue eyes darted back up to the man standing over them; their brother Michael and several other soldiers had come two days before looking for two prisoners that had escaped. Dangerous desperate criminals that would do anything, and to hear the soldiers tell it they had reeked havoc and carnage during their run across the countryside. Michael had remained quiet during the visit and left a letter on the table for his brothers to read after he and the others left. Gabriel looked grim as Castiel went back to talking to the young man in the tub. 

Dean started to shiver again as the fever that had been coming on took hold full force, he was pulled up and rubbed down vigorously with a towel before he was wrapped in blankets and led towards another room. 

“I am sorry that I do not have many other beds, but I don’t think you will mind sharing with him. Besides it will help keep you both warm. “ He laid the man down and pulled the blankets up over them both. Castiel gave a small smile as the green eyed one curled around the other as he fell instantly asleep; leaving the door open he sighed and went back out to his brother. 

Gabriel had cleaned up most of the mess and was wrapping bandages when he came back in. Golden eyes were watching him in amusement. 

“You know it amazes me to see you with a patient.” 

“Why?” ah there was the head tilt. 

“No reason you are just different. If you were like that all the time, you’d have to fend the ladies off with a stick.” 

“They are not ill and do not need comforting. Why would? A stick?” Gabriel just rolled his eyes as he thought back to the day Castiel had made his announcement. 

Needless to say it was a surprise to all when Castiel announced that he wanted to become a Veterinarian and proceeded to do just that. All of the other brothers of the family had decided to go the military route or like himself had joined the Marshals, but not the youngest. He had promptly gone to medical school and followed Gabriel to the western territories helping everyone and anyone who had needed his help, which lead them to their current situation. Michael had been back by before the storm finally hit to let them know what was actually going on with the prisoners, he had been tense but always was these days they were getting ready to ship out. This damn war was foolish in his eyes, and the two prisoners were better of away from the powers that be. The blizzard had hit the next morning, the search would be called off and all evidence of their movements erased, they had received a reprieve at least for the time being. Michael had indicated that the Generals wanted these two men back very badly and would most likely start the search over again once it had passed. He looked back up at his brother who was looking at him curiously, he must have been lost in his thought longer than he had realized. 

“Just thinking about what Michael said. I think we are safe for now at least during the storm but they might start the search up again after the storm lifts.” 

“Gabriel I do not think they are dangerous, something is not right.” 

“Ya I know, give me a couple of days I think I can throw the trail off, but don’t burn their clothes just yet. Anyway we need to see what happens when they wake up.” 

“Gabriel, Michael would not mislead us. If he thought they were a danger to the community he would have said so. He seemed relieved that they had escaped.” 

“Ya well desperate times and all. You got any of that stew left, I’m starving.” Gabriel finished cleaning the table and the mess from the floor while Castiel washed and gathered their supper. 

The storm and snow raged on for four days. Castiel and Gabriel each took their turns caring for the animals; they had moved the four chickens into the barn with the others as soon as the storm had hit. The one called Sam recovered nicely the fever dissipating as soon as the wound started to close. He had been lucky that nothing vital had been hit and that the running hadn’t dislodged the bullet causing further damage. The other one though, Castiel was becoming concerned, the breathing grew more labored as the fever raged on. He was incoherent most days as Castiel coaxed water and broth into the man. He had also taken to putting the man in cool water to help bring down the fever, which seemed to help a bit. On the third day Sam woke up entirely, his eyes blinking around the unfamiliar room in confusion. He looked around, he noted Dean curled up next to him and frowned at the warmth radiating from his brother, he was concerned about his color as well. He looked around, it was a small room with a desk in one corner filled with books and papers, a chest at the foot of the bed and a warm happy fire was crackling in the grate. He heard voices whispering just outside the open door. Okay at least that meant they weren’t prisoners. Groaning he took one last look at his brother and stood on shaky legs. He looked down and noted that the clothes he wore were not the ragged uniform that they had escaped in. Steeling himself he made for the door. The two men in the room did not notice him at first. One was sitting at the table his feet kicked up as he cleaned his pistol and the second one was grousing from where he worked at the kitchen. The blonde laughed happily and dodged the rag the brunette had launched his way. Sam couldn’t quite make out what they were saying as they were keeping their voices low, when suddenly the blond man turned and golden eyes were centered on him. 

“You’re awake.” He stood abruptly as the other turned and moved forward only to be stopped by the shorter of the two men. 

“Gabriel.” 

Sam could read the tension in the smaller man whose smile had gone from happy to the generic one he so often saw worn on Dean. He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile to the two men. 

“I um assume…you helped us?” 

“Yes.” Came the gravely voice. 

Sam nearly toppled over before he could say more, the blonde dove forward and caught him helping him to the seat as the brunette pounced on him poking and prodding asking all sorts of questions as he did. Satisfied that their guest would not keel over dead the doctor went in to check on the other one muttering about fools under his breath. 

Sam just watched the whirlwind of commotion and focused on the other as they were left alone. 

Gabriel sat at the table as they sized one another up, “So you two are those escaped prisoners they have been looking for ya?” 

“Yes.” He looked at his hands. 

“They say you are dangerous though I have a source on the inside that says those claims are greatly exaggerated. Would I be wrong to believe the later of the two opinions.” 

“No not really. Though if you try to hurt my brother…” Gabriel cut him off by raising a hand. 

“That is not necessary though I should warn you, I feel the same way about mine so if either you or your brother in there get any bright ideas don’t. I am the law in these parts and I don’t take kindly to those that threaten mine.” 

“What about us? You seem to know…”

“As long as you are in this house under Castiel’s care you will be protected. Now he will be in with your brother for a bit so why don’t you tell me all about it and we can start making some plans.” 

Sam was tired but the earnest golden eyes told him more than he realized, and before he knew it the words came pouring out his mouth, everything, from their life growing up to their enlistment and capture. The blonde did not say anything as he spoke, and Castiel listened quietly from where he was bathing Dean’s forehead in between trying to get bites of food into him, he was worried the green eyed man, Dean, should have woken up by now, instead he seemed to be caught in his dreams, tossing and turning moaning to unseen foes. He calmed when Castiel talked to him. Told him stories he had heard over the years, about his adventures caring for the horses and other animals when he served with the Calvary. About how he understood animals far easier than he had ever understood the humans around him. He talked of Gabriel and Michael and growing up on their father’s farm. He talked about finding Dean and Sam in the barn and what the soldiers said. Mostly he just talked and tried to make the man more comfortable. After almost an hour he looked up to see Gabriel and Sam watching him, one wore a smile; one had a curious expression, as Castiel yanked his hand back before dipping the cloth in cool water. 

“How is he?” 

“He has taken a fever and I fear there is fluid building up in his lungs. He is strong or he would be dead already, I do not believe you need fear his fate. He managed to keep all of his toes as well.” He looked directly at the taller man. “Gabriel has told you of what has transpired during your sleep?” 

“Yup filled him in just now. And got their side of their story as well. Looks like Michael was telling the truth.” 

“Michael our brother is very truthful, it is unwise to doubt him on these matters. Your brother is sleeping. We will keep feeding him and cooling him when he gets too fevered, hopefully he will awaken in a couple of days.” 

“What if he doesn’t?” 

“Then it is in God’s hands and all we can do is pray. I do not think it will come to that though. Are you feeling…well? Your color has much improved.” 

“Ugh yes, I’m fine thank you.” He looked between the two brothers; they were nothing alike, so much so he was having trouble believing they were related. 

“You must be hungry. I will be out in a moment to fix your evening meal.” 

…

“So you’re a doctor huh?” 

”Yes.” 

“He’s a veterinarian.” 

“It is a doctor, Gabriel.” 

“Wait you work on animals?” 

”Yes they are very similar to humans, though they do not complain nearly as often. And besides, I also see people when they are sick or injured as our town lacks a proper physician.” 

“Huh? I got shot right?” 

“Yes but it was a clean entry. You were very lucky.” That was the last Castiel said for the rest of the evening as he listened to his brother and Sam banter back and forth, in a light and playful manner. They tried to engage the other man but he just looked at them as if they were insane, so they went back to picking at each other. 

…

The Winchesters had been at the ‘Doctor’s’ house for nearly a week and Sam had been up and about for three days when Dean’s fever began dropping and he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a small smile and a pair of clear blue eyes. 

“Sam?” he croaked as a cup of cool water was brought to his lips and he was helped so that he might drink and not spill it all over himself. 

“Your brother is safe. You need to rest now.” Came the soft voice that had been filling his dreams. That voice had painted landscapes of memories that Dean knew he did not possess, chasing away the darkness that plagued his own dreams. Which consisted mostly of chasing and killing monsters and beasts, of being hunted and captured. Those eyes were the last things he saw as he slipped back into a healing sleep this time, more restful, his mind making his own dreams, featuring blue eyes and a smooth voice. 

The next afternoon Dean woke for real, and he felt like crap. His head was filled with cotton while his legs and arms were filled with lead. He hissed at the low light as he tried to get his bearings. The door was ajar and there was an unfamiliar person sitting asleep beside his bed. The room was nearly suffocating in its warmth as he tried to kick off the covers, but he only groaned for his efforts. The noise jerked the other man from his sleep as he snorted a little and looked up to see Dean awake. The smile on the man’s face was mesmerizing as he leaned over him and placed a hand on his forehead. Glaring Dean jerked away. 

“Who are you? Where am I? Where is Sam?” The smile disappeared instantly at the tone in Dean’s voice, replaced by a bland look. 

“I am Castiel, you are at my home and your brother is fine. We found you in my barn a week ago injured and ill.” 

“We need to leave.” 

“No, you must…” Strong hands pushed him back down, but he lashed out and grabbed one of the slender wrists, and twisted it sharply, despite his weakness. 

“Do not touch me. Where is my brother?” 

The gaze grew colder as he tugged his hand trying the grip the other man had on him. “He is in the other room with my brother Gabriel. Unhand me this instant, and I will fetch him for you.” 

“No. You stay where I can see you.” He twisted harder, causing a small sound of pain to escape the other man. “Sam! Sammy?” 

Thumping could be heard, “Dean you’re awake… 

What are you doing?”

“We need to get out of here the soldiers…”

“The soldiers did not find you and they will not return in fear of the blizzard. Now unhand me.” 

“Dean they helped us. Let him go.” 

“No.” the grip tightened, “Now where are my clothes?” 

“You must rest. You are still very ill.” Castiel hissed at the pain and creaking sound that emanated from his wrist. 

“Dean you need to let him go.” 

Green eyes narrowed for a moment as he noticed the guns on Gabriel’s hips, with a cry he pulled Castiel forward as he surged upward ramming his shoulder into Castiel’s chin, causing the doctor to sag as Dean tried to get to his brother. He didn’t make it as he collapsed to the floor in a heap his muscles turning to jelly. 

“Dean! Damn it Dean what the hell do you think you are doing?” 

“We need to get away Sammy they’re gonna kill you.” 

“We aren’t there anymore Dean we aren’t going back.” He looked over to where Gabriel was checking over Castiel who had hit his head on the wall when he had struck it. “We’re safe Dean.” The green eyes had gone glossy. 

“Safe?” 

“Ya.” And with that he slumped into unconsciousness, Sam looked up to see Gabriel glaring at him and Castiel eyes had gone cold and distant. Without a word they helped Dean get back to bed and tucked back in. The other man walked out without a single word as Gabriel followed him, leaving Sam to keep watch over the sleeping man. 

Castiel withdrew from the others after that. He sat with Dean while the man slept but did not say much, and left as soon as he began to stir. Gabriel watched from the doorway as Castiel sat in the corner furthest away from the bed watching the ill man. 

“Castiel? Why don’t you come to bed? I will sit with him if he needs it.” 

Cold blue eyes met his own. With a sigh he moved to sit on the floor next to his brother. “You know he didn’t mean it right? He’s sick and scared. I’d be worried if he didn’t freak out actually.” 

A sigh from over head and a slender hand descended to play with Gabriel’s hair, “Yes I know. But…”

“Ya, ya, I get you. You need to eat something.” They sat in silence for several minutes before Castiel’s voice broke the silence. 

“You asked me once why I chose to work on animals instead of people. I wasn’t lying when I said animals were far less troublesome. They may bite and lash out but eventually they understand that you are trying to help. They are honest in their feelings, in everything they do. They have no deceit in them.” 

“People aren’t all bad.” 

“With the exception of father, mother and all of you, I have yet to be proven wrong on my assumptions about humans as a whole.” 

”Ya well in comparison to us of course everyone is lacking. Our Greatness astounds even me.” 

Castiel snorted but started fingering Gabriel’s hair again, as the blonde continued. 

“You know you are included in that statement of awesomeness.” 

“Perhaps. How are you and Sam coming along? You seem quite fond of him.” 

Gabriel gave his brother the stink eye and nudged his leg, “He’s fine, scary smart. Anna would like him I think and I know Dad doesn’t care either way. But he’s worried about sleepy over there, they’re on the run. I don’t think now is really appropriate to try to figure out which way he is inclined.” 

Definitely a snort this time, as words were considered, “Perhaps but he does seem quite taken with you if the way he watches is any indication. I may be bad with people Gabriel but I can read them well. I don’t think you will be rebuked if you inquire graciously.” 

“Well then I’m done for there isn’t a gracious bone in my body.” A small noise of agreement was made. “Do you think he will be okay?” changing the focus on his lack luster love life. 

“Yes he is on this side of the illness. He will recover, though he may have a fairly long time of it ahead of him, and may never be as healthy as he once was.” 

“I listened to some of the stories you told him. I’m sorry I didn’t mean too. They were nice, I haven’t thought about those days in a long time. You never talk about stuff like that I guess it surprised me because I figured you had forgotten as well.” 

“No Gabriel I will never forget. The day your parents took me in and made me one of their own was the best day of my life. I can never express how grateful I am. For you, for all of them, this has made me think about what would have happened if it had been us in their shoes. I believe I would have caused far more damage.” 

Gabriel nodded, he had seen his brother’s temper, Castiel was not a man to be trifled with if angry, a few of Anna’s beaus had learned not to mess with the Novaks the hard way. 

The blue eyes had lost some of the hard edge to them as they chatted, the man kept to himself too much, kept far too much inside. He was right in the fact that he could read people, when they interacted with others. But put him in a situation where he was forced to interact himself well lets just say it was a disaster of biblical proportions. The man had no people skills what so ever. He nudged the leg beside him as Gabriel began telling raunchy stories about some of the people in town. 

Dean lay pretending to be asleep as the two men talked quietly in the flickering firelight. Sam had been given Gabriel’s room and was currently asleep in the other room. Dean felt bad for attacking the brunette, as he had done nothing to warrant it. He sort of reminded him of the stray Bobby had taken in while Dean was still young. It wanted so bad to be there but was skittish and snappy at first, eager to please but always expecting the blow it was sure would follow. Eventually it warmed up to Dean and his new home, relaxing as the time went on until its loyalty to the family and those it considered its to protect were nearly legendary. Castiel could see the same qualities in the doctor; the blue eyes could go from warm to leery in an instant ready to bolt. He shifted in the bed giving the men notice that he was waking up though he had heard most of what had been said. 

The two men looked at him from their dark corner as he looked up groggily or at least tried to look groggy, he had been sleeping so much lately it wasn’t really hard to do. Castiel realizing he had been caught stood and went over to the side of the bed and put a cool hand on Dean’s forehead, it was blessedly cool for what seemed like the first time in forever. 

“’m sorry ‘bout earlier.” He slurred, he really was feeling out of it he realized. The hand made to move away, but was caught in a gentle grip. Loose enough the other man could pull away if he wished. He prayed that the man wouldn’t go. He kept the nightmares at bay. Dean had quickly realized just who that voice belonged to and longed to hear it again. “Cas ‘m sorry.” 

Castiel blinked at Dean for a moment confused at the shortening of his name as those green eyes looked up at him and he felt something in his chest break wide open, only so he could squish it back down into its hiding place. 

“It is quite alright Mr. Winchester. I understand. Do you think you might be able to eat something?” At this Dean groaned. And if a patient could complain then they were well enough to eat. With a small smile he disappeared to fetch some food.

Gabriel laughed, “You’re in for it now.” His smile died as he stood over the other man. “You don’t get to hurt him again am I understood?” 

“Yes. I..” he was cut off by a hand waiving at him. 

“No worries that was my required big brother speech, though I mean every word of it. And I am sure the same goes for you. You know your breathing pattern changes when you are awake. Have fun.” With that he left with a laugh and a nudge to his brother. 

…

The next few days saw the eldest Winchester healing nicely, so that he was able to move about a bit before becoming exhausted, the men took turns sitting with him, usually it was Sam and Gabriel together as they all traded stories about their experiences, laughing and making a general nuisance of themselves. Castiel would check on them every so often but would leave soon after with his little head tilt and ‘you all are crazy look’. It was a look that usually graced the man’s face. Dean watched as Gabriel and his brother danced around each other. He had always suspected that his brother’s inclinations might be broader than most people and well Dean, well he himself was simply too busy to worry about a relationship. He had had one once with a charming young lady named Cassandra, everyone thought they would marry but eventually they grew apart, she eventually became more like the sister he never had. After that well, he really couldn’t be bothered what with running the farm and the tracking parties he and his father lead regularly. 

He listened as Gabriel told a story about their older brother Michael and an irritated rooster that was dead set on revenge against said brother for some wrong he had committed. Roosters were vindictive little bastards if you didn’t watch them. Dean had one that stalked him for nearly a mile before it puffed up its feathers and headed back to the coop. It still gave him the stink eye to this very day. Dean was taken aback at first to find out that Castiel was a Veterinarian instead of a real doctor but decided as he watched the other man it made sense in a strange way, he hadn’t quite heard that part the other night as he listened to the brother’s talk. 

Castiel lit up at three things, the mention of his family, his animals and whenever Dean called him ‘Cas”. It was a good look on the man, the smiles made him seem younger as the edges of his eyes crinkled up and they shone without hesitation. Castiel had one of the most expressive faces Dean had ever seen, which must be why he frowned so much, it had to be hard to be that irritated all of the time. 

Dean loved when Gabriel and Sammy sat with him but found himself starting to long for the evenings when Cas took over. The other man would sit and read for Dean in his soothing voice, the Doctor had several books that Dean had always wanted to read but was not able to as it was the one thing he consistently failed at. Castiel would sit by the head of the bed an oil lamp lit beside him and glasses perched on his nose, long fingers sliding along the spine of the book and the pages. His voice was smooth and rough at the same time. It seeped into you and wound itself into your head, it was heady and Dean couldn’t get enough of it. Before long he found himself wondering what those fingers would feel like on his skin instead of dancing up the spin of the book, what that voice would sound like in the dark as Dean whispered wicked things into that perfect ear. Would he be quiet and reserved or would he moan with abandon. 

Dean must have made a noise at this train of thought, since Castiel was watching him with concern and his ‘you are odd’ look on. Dean was thankful that he was on his side and Castiel was not able to see what he was currently sporting under the thin blanket. 

“Are you well Dean? You look flushed.” One of those soft fingers reached out and gently touched Dean’s neck checking for fever. 

Dean squeaked and shut his eyes as the hand was snatched away, “I’m fine just a cramp.” He gave Cas his best cheeky grin before the man started reading again with one last confused look. 

Dean sighed and tried to focus on the book that was being read. After ten minutes of absolute failure he gave up, he was beaten. As he watched the man sitting innocently next to him, he realized he wanted him in a way he had never wanted anyone else. This man who had taken in two escaped prisoners, healed them shared what little he had with them, Dean wanted him, and not just the physical which Dean had to admit he did, but more. Somehow during all of this Cas had seeped into Dean’s very being and made himself a place there. He Dean Winchester was in love for the first time in his life, and the other man was clueless. Dean sighed again much to Cas’ irritation, why did these things have to happen to him? 

…

“Dean would you please sit still. You are quite distracting.” 

The person in question just hmph’d and tried to get more comfortable. Once he was settled Castiel resumed reading. Gabriel watched from the door as Dean inevitably began moving ever so slightly trying to rearrange himself discreetly, it would go on for about four pages and Castiel would stop and throw a glare at Dean. Dean would give an apologetic smile and settle down to listen, and then the process started all over again. It would be funny if it weren’t so sad, all right it was funny and Gabriel could not contain the snicker that emanated from his mouth causing the two occupants to glare at him Castiel for being interrupted for the hundredth time and Dean at being caught as Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him and gave a knowing smile. 

“I give up. I’m going to make dinner. Gabriel would you please help Mr. Winchester to the table.” With that he marked his page and left the room grumbling about idiots and why he had to put up with them. 

Gabriel moved enough for him to pass, but did not leave as he leveled a look at Dean that clearly said ‘Ha! I am so on to you.’ Neither man said anything for several moments before Gabriel came in and pulled up the vacated chair, the bastard smirked at him. 

“Should I leave you to take care of that?” Dean’s glare deepened. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Right. That’s why whenever my brother starts to talk you can’t seem to sit still. Boy you’ve got it bad.” A glare was his only answer. 

The grin faded, as Gabriel grew serious, “Look Dean, I know you’re not a bad guy so I’ll level with you. I don’t honestly know what your chances are with Castiel. He is a bit peculiar about some things. Honestly, I am not sure that he has ever looked at another human being in that way before. But I will tell you this, he watches you with a look in his eye like I have never seen. And he has never; sought out someone’s presence that wasn’t one of our family. He doesn’t do that, ever. He is, I think courting you in his own way even if he doesn’t know it. He rarely left your side while you were ill. He tended to your brother but not in the way he tended you. If you want to pursue him you have my blessing and that of my family. My father just wants us to be happy. But if you are playing with him in anyway, if you are just using him, my earlier warning still applies only it won’t be just me. And let me assure you my father can bring wrath down upon your head the likes you have never seen.” 

“Hmmm. I…do you think he really? That I might actually?” he couldn’t get the words around the lump in his throat. 

“Ya I do, but you need to move slow is all. Don’t spook him so to speak. Once he shuts off its hard to get him to open back up. But it’s worth it Winchester. Castiel is a good man, a bit odd, but good.” Gabriel smiled and patted Dean’s knee. “I’ll let you take care of that and be back in a bit.” With a wink he headed out the door leaving Deans flushed face behind him as he shut it firmly. 

Dean did not think about Castiel as he took care of the growing problem that had been plaguing him for most of the afternoon, instead he thought of the feelings the man invoked the dreams that his voice wove for him during his restless nights, and of blue eyes and strong hands. He bit his lip stifling a whimper as the feeling washed through him in a wave. As he lay there trying to catch his breath he realized again and with clarity that he was truly and royally hooked. 

…

Sam and Gabriel watched their brothers with amusement over the next few days. Dean was strong enough to be out of bed and was very vocal about it as he slumped in a comfortable chair by the fire. He wasn’t well enough to go for long walks by any means but he was at least able to stay awake for most of the day and eating regularly. Which meant obscene amounts of food were now being consumed. Dean had taken to touching Castiel gently whenever he could. Brushing their shoulders together when they passed, touching the man’s lower back when he peaked over his shoulder. Grazing their hands together when they hand each other things. The only word Sam had to describe it was cute. Castiel had looked at Dean oddly at first but soon grew accustomed to the touches and started making little overtures of his own. Serving Dean first, giving him the biggest biscuit, repeating parts of a story he had missed when he had dozed off. They had even taken to walking around the house and going to visit the animals during the day. 

The blizzard had let up a week prior but the temperatures were keeping the snow around but it wouldn’t for long. Gabriel was a Marshall and often spent the worst of the winter months with his brother to keep him company. He had never told the younger man that it had been a family decision as they all worried about him living alone and so far from town. It was a cold crisp day the sun was out and the sky was blue, Dean and Castiel were making their rounds slowly. Dean bundled up so much that he could barely walk. Castiel walked beside him arm about his waist to steady him should he lose his footing. There was a pink on his cheeks and his nose from the cold, bringing a sharp contrast to the pale tone of his skin and the dark color of his hair. Dean was mesmerized as they stood watching a fox romp in the forest beyond the tree lines. Castiel was smiling, and before he knew it Dean had drawn the other man’s face towards his own and placed a tender kiss on the red nose. Blue eyes blinked up at him in confusion, as he followed Dean’s tongue as he licked his lips. Taking a breath he leaned back in and placed that kiss on Castiel’s lips. The other man froze, hands in mid air as Dean deepened the kiss gently, not trying to devour but show what he felt. Finally he leaned back an embarrassed look on his face as those green eyes looked everywhere but at the man in front of him. 

“Look I’m…I’m not sorry but I apologize. I shouldn’t have…I won’t…” he took a step back running a hand over his face, only to have his sleeve captured in a desperate grip. Blue eyes were confused as his gaze finally settled on the barn. 

”No. Its not..come over here.” With that he pulled him into the barn and into the stall where he and Gabriel had found the two men, completely unaware of the other two men watching them from the window. Gabriel laughed and slapped Sam on the back, as he demanded payment for winning the bet. 

“Cas?” asked Dean, as the door was pulled shut. 

“I don’t want them to see.” 

“Who?” the doctor motioned around him, “The animals? I don’t think they will really care.” He couldn’t hide the humor coming out in his voice as Castiel bristled walls starting to go back up. “Wait, wait I’m sorry. It’s okay.” He touched Castiel’s hand gently threading their fingers together. 

They stood in silence for several moments the wind playing through the barn as the chickens made little clucking noises harassing the goat toward the front. “Cas talk to me.” The other man looked uncertain, not scared really but definitely uncertain. 

“I wasn’t sure. Sam said you were fond of me but…I’m not really…Could we try that again? Maybe?” It was adorable so out of character for the grumpy man that Dean just smiled and pulled him close. 

“We can do anything you want.” 

“Really? Sam was not wrong in his assumptions?” 

“No.” 

“Then if you don’t mind would you. Um…maybe like before.” 

Dean just smiled and curled his hand around the nape of the slightly smaller man’s neck and circled the other around his waist pulling him close. The kiss was just as before, innocent and sweet, it made Dean’s body sing. Castiel relaxed into it this time, following Dean’s lead, nibbling in an inexperienced way that was endearing. They were both flushed when they pulled apart panting. 

“I think we should try again. See if they are all….this….” Dean just smiled at him and nodded, moving to nibble just below the Castiel’s ear. Bingo, he smiled as the man in his arms made an indecent noise and went limp, making little mewling noises as Dean licked and nibbled. 

Blue eyes glared at him as he pulled 

away placing a kiss on the nose in front of him. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He licked on the other side, “If I am doing my job right that is what is supposed to happen.”

“I am supposed to embarrass my self by making those noises.” 

“MmmHmm. I happen to like those noises.” Dean purred and started again this time working his way down to where Castiel’s neck and collarbone met. It didn’t go any further than that as they lay in the hay. Dean eventually extracted himself from most of the jackets he had been bundled in and they were currently curled around each other seeing what sounds they could get from just kissing and nibbling. Castiel it seemed really like kissing, a lot if the erection straining against his thigh was anything to go by. 

This was different from the quick tumbles he had while he was in town with one of the women at the tavern, oh he had always been polite, but this. He never thought kissing could be so…he couldn’t seem to get enough, and then Castiel turned the tides and took over, the man was a fast learner and soon he had Dean squirming beneath him as he nibbled his way down his neck marking him, when he broke away suddenly. Blue eyes suddenly alert. Lust fogged green eyes blinked up at him. 

“Wha?” 

“Shush.” He placed a finger over Dean’s lips. “I hear something.” 

Then Dean heard it horses, no scratch that horse, he made to get up but Castiel pushed him back down and silenced him with a kiss. “Stay hear and hide, Gabriel has surely hidden your brother by now. Let us check it out.” He gave Dean another kiss, “We will continue when I return.” He gave a leer that was positively wicked and Dean was sure he felt little Dean whimper at the thought, all he could do was nod and watch as Castiel donned his coat and headed toward the door. 

…

Gabriel smirked at his baby brother as he exited the barn, lips swollen and hair in disarray. Smiling he smoothed it for him as said brother batted his hands away in irritation. 

“Good thing it’s cold today, wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea.” 

The glare said shut up, but the smirk was there ever so tiny but still present. Gabriel laughed and slapped him on the back. “I won the bet you know.” He was answered with a ‘humph’. “Castiel do you love him?” 

He looked away for a moment before meeting golden eyes again, “Yes.” 

“Good I am happy for you.” 

”And I for you Gabriel. We are truly blessed.” 

“Ya well let’s see who it is first.” He said quietly as they turned to see their visitor. The brothers visibly relaxed as Michael came around the corner, cheeks red and with one very irritated horse. 

He frowned at their expressions, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” he said as he jumped down. 

“Nothing, nothing. What brings you out here oh brother of ours.” Michael frowned. 

“Did you find anything of those two prisoners we were looking for? They are going to start searching again day after tomorrow. I told them that it was futile that they were surely killed but you know, Colonel Hollister he rarely listens to reason.” He eyed his two brothers. Gabriel was looking anywhere but him and Castiel had a guilt ridden expression on his face. After a moment Michael just pinched the bridge of his nose and 

sighed. “Where are they?” 

“Who?” they said at once, he leveled his best big brother 'don’t try to fool me' look. 

The answered in unison again, “In the house”, “In the barn.” 

“Fine, fine let me put Glory away and we will meet you in the house. We need to figure something out. Can I assume since you are both still here that they are of no risk to you?” 

“You could say that. Castiel is in love.” Gabriel singed-song the last bit earning an eyebrow raise from Michael and a vicious poke in the side from the man in question. 

“Just get going it’s cold, I’m hungry and apparently my baby brother is in love with an enemy agent.” With that he followed Castiel to the barn and let Gabriel go into the house to warn Sam. 

Castiel called out to Dean as he entered the barn, “Dean it’s okay its my brother Michael he’s going to help.” A clanging caused both men to jump and spin around as Dean dropped the shovel he was holding. 

”Your brother?” 

“Yes.” 

“He’s a union soldier?” he seemed wary and raised the shovel back up, Michael approved. Cas moved closer. 

“He will help us figure out what to do.” Green eyes sought Michael’s over the doctor’s shoulder. Michael just nodded and held his hand out. 

“Colonel Michael Novak, US Army. This sweet girl here is Glory.” 

“Dean Winchester of Kansas, she’s a mighty fine horse sir.” He held his hand out as Glory nuzzled it fondly. Michael made a noise and gently led Glory away to house her for his stay. Cas just smiled. 

“I think you passed. Glory doesn’t like many people but she liked you.” With that Cas gave Dean a quick and dirty kiss before leading him back into the house, completely unaware of Dean’s new plight, of course if the looks being cast over his shoulder meant anything, Dean would figure Castiel knew exactly what he had done.

…

Michael looked at his siblings like they had lost their minds, and Dean had to agree when you heard the story it was pretty far fetched. More like something out of those romance novels Ellen Harvell read in her spare time. 

“So let me get this straight. You found them in your barn, nursed them back to health and now you are in love with them? How long have you been here?” 

“Um we found the barn the next morning.” 

“You traveled 35 miles in one night wounded?” 

“It was that far? Huh?” 

“Uriel alerted us to their presence two days after you notified us of their escape.” 

“Hmm. Well the blizzard should have covered any tracks you might have left but there would be bodies at least bits and……” he snapped his fingers. “Do you still have the clothes they escaped in?” 

“Yes, in a bag outback why?” and then the other Novaks lit up as well, and Dean thought he might be missing something. 

“What do you need our clothes for?” 

“I am in charge of your capture or finding the location of your bodies. I can take the clothes into the other direction dig deep through the snow leave blood and bits of meat and some shredded clothes, bury it back and find it in a couple of days. The temperature at night will let it freeze like nothing was disturbed. And Viola instant death, the powers will have proof of you demise and you will be free and clear. But you will have to leave the area, it is too dangerous for you to be here.” 

And there was the clincher, they all knew it but were avoiding it, eventually they would have to leave. Michael watched the emotions flicker across everyone’s faces, Castiel’s eyes dulled just a bit before taking on a determined edge. 

“Michael, do you think that Father would take over my land? Give it to Anna as a wedding present or something?” 

“Why?” 

”I..eventually you will be posted elsewhere and Gabriel will be called away. Then there will be no reason for me to stay behind. There is a new doctor coming in the spring. I could, I mean if you and father will see to everything we…” he trailed off blue eyes worried as they looked at Dean. “Gabriel and I could go with them. Gabriel is due to change locations in a few months anyway.” 

Sam perked up, “Dean, Bobby said that the Marshall office in his district has been empty for almost two years. We’ve got more than enough space at the homestead.” 

“What about school Sammy?” 

“I’m almost done, and I could come home for holidays. I mean if that would be okay. And besides we could always use another good doctor in town.” 

Dean was chewing on his lip, this was a big decision, suddenly Castiel had both of Dean’s hands in his own warm and smooth ones as they rubbed the back of Dean’s. His blue eyes open and honest filled with so much hope and a little bit of fear. And all of the reservations melted away. Their father was gone most likely forever, it was just Dean out there and Bobby had always suspected something of Sam and would welcome anyone the boys chose to make their own. He smiled and nodded, ya they could do this they could definitely do this. 

They had to act fast before anything went wrong. Michael took their clothes with him. Gabriel promised to write their father and let him know of his ‘new position’ when they got settled though Sam and Dean assured him that he could write Judge Robert Singer if he needed to get a hold of them. Michael swore to contact Anna and her fiancé to come down to oversee the place and make the changes. Within three hours he was off and Castiel set out to close up his house and get his animals set for the move. Luckily he didn’t have that many and the ones that he did own were hearty. They were ready and set two days later when the sun came out in earnest and the snow began to thaw around them, making their journey muddy but clear. 

The sun was starting to rise over the hill when Castiel stopped the wagon short. Gabriel and Sam where riding Uriel and Loki, galloping around the wagon that was being driven by Castiel and Dean. There really wasn’t that much in the ways of possession as Michael promised to ship out the items at a later date. Mostly it currently held their food and water, along with their other essential, four chickens, one feisty rooster and the goat, Josephine. Helga, the cow, whose name had sent Dean into fits of laughter, trailed obediently behind them her brown eyes curious as she looked around. The donkeys pulling the wagon looked over their shoulders in irritation as Castiel took one last look behind him and then turned to look at Dean. 

“Last chance Cas.” 

Castiel just smiled and leaned in to kiss the man that had been filling his dreams since childhood. He had never told anyone about the green eyed man that had captivated him as a child, but as soon as he had seen Dean Winchester and his brother he had know that despite everything this man was his future. And what a future it would be. Gabriel whooped as Sam made kissing noises at the pair. Ignoring them Castiel leaned in and kissed the rosy cheeks and each eye before settling on the mouth that tempted him. 

“I’m right where I want to be Dean. Where ever you go. Where ever we are that will always be our home.” Dean snorted at the words but the love was evident in his eyes, as he pulled away and snuggled closer to the man beside him. Ahead of them Sam leaned in and gave Gabriel a kiss as well, a smile lighting up the older man’s face before he blushed and darted away Uriel kicking up snow in his wake. Dean and Cas just laughed, as Sammy looked back toward his brother. Dean might be going home but for the first time in a long time it actually felt like one. 

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to the author they belong to their respective creator’s and current owners.
> 
> cross-posted and changed a bit,,,
> 
> This work was written for a fic exchange back in 2010. This was the request. This is probably a bit far-out, and I have no idea how you’d go about even beginning, but I would dearly love to read a Civil War AU some day. Cas could be a soldier or and ange, don’t mind which. Lots of angsting about honor, glory, and duty, plentiful moustaches, wild suicidal cavalry charges ect. NOT FUSSY JUST TAKE ME DOWN TO DIXIELAND...  
> ... or watch as I completely disregard the above request


End file.
